Larry el Barón
by Griffinn
Summary: Larry es el hijo del Barón de un importante territorio. Ahora, ha de ir a Hogwarts a estudiar. Pero será allí donde conocerá al amor de su vida.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Frase:**_ _Había en Westfalia, en el castillo del señor barón de Thunder-tentrounckh, un joven a quien dotó la naturaleza de un carácter amabilísimo. (Cándido o el optimismo, Voltaire)_

* * *

Había en Westfalia, en el castillo del señor barón de Thunder-tentrounckh, un joven a quien dotó la naturaleza de un carácter amabilísimo. Era este el hijo del barón, un poderoso mago de la región de Westfalia. El señor en cuestión quería lo mejor para su hijo, así que tenía reservada una noticia para él.

—¡Larry! ¡Larry de Thunder-tentr…! Esto… ¡Larry de Thunder-Gromenauer! ¡Ven aquí!

Al instante, un joven ataviado con un jubón color verde esmeralda y unas calzas blancas, todo del Zara.

—Aquí estoy, padre querido.

—Sí, sí, pero no me llames padre querido, suena muy marica. Verás, Larry, has de preparar tu educación mágica. Me he enterado de que en Inglaterra han abierto una escuela de magia, y dado que aquí no tenemos ninguna, quiero que tengas una educación de calidad que yo no pude tener. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿A Inglaterra? Pero papi, jo, yo no quiero ir a Inglaterra, tengo aquí a mis criados y esclavos. ¿Qué haré sin ellos?

El barón de Thunder-Jan de Peich rodó los ojos. Tomó por el pescuezo al enclenque de su hijo y lo arrastró hacia la chimenea. Tomó unos polvitos grises y los tiró, convirtiéndose el fuego en poderosas y sensuales llamas color esperanza. Digo, esmeralda.

—Ya contaba con eso, así que irás allí te guste o no. ¡Hogwarts! —y acto seguido, pegó una patada a su hijo en el culo, lanzándolo a la chimenea —. ¡Adiós, mocoso! ¡Nos veremos en verano!

Casi al instante, Larry de Thunder-Monguer aterrizó sobre una alfombra. Tosió mientras se quitaba el polvo de su caro jubón del Zara mientras miraba alrededor.

—No me puedo creer que mi padre me haya hecho esto.

Reparó entonces en una chica regordeta que le observaba desde una puerta. Llevaba una larga túnica negra y amarilla, con unas gafas de culo de vaso. En su brazo portaba un pergamino desdoblado.

—¿Larry de Thunder-Daleatucuerpoalegríamacarena?

—Algo así.

—Soy Lady Anna Busado de Hesa, secretaria personal de Rowena Ravenclaw. Recibimos una lechuza de su padre, anunciando su llegada para hoy. Su equipaje ya fue enviado ayer.

—Claro, por eso no encontraba mi capa rosa esta mañana.

—Esto… Ya. Bueno, acompáñeme. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Larry, una institución fundada hace poco. La semana pasada, concretamente. Y fundada por los cuatro grandes magos y brujas del momento: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, mi jefa, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Oh, por ahí viene ella. ¡Buenos días, Rowena!

Lady Anna Busado de Hesa corrió hasta ella, pluma y pergamino en mano. Rowena Ravenclaw era una mujer alta, de cabello negro y que vestía un largo vestido azul. En ese momento llevaba una taza de té en la mano.

—Escribe a los Hastington y diles que ya no tenemos plazas libres para su hija. Después ve a ver a Godric y dile que su león ha vuelto a hacerse popó en mi despacho. Y después habla con los elfos domésticos, ya he dicho mil veces que quiero cochinillo de cerdo para para desayunar, el cordero en su salsa me da náuseas. Y este té está frío.

Dicho esto, le lanzó el té a Anna a la cara. Acto seguido, se marchó, sin siquiera reparar en Larry.

—¿Quema? —quiso saber Larry. Había visto humo salir de la taza.

—Pues… ¡está hirviendo, joder! —se secó el té de la cara, aunque le quedaron unas quemaduras muy feas —. Bueno, prosigamos.

Lady Anna llevó a Larry por las estancias y pasillos del colegio, enseñándoselo. Finalmente, llegaron al Gran Comedor.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —quiso saber Larry.

—Es la hora de la Selección. Tu padre te ha llevado justo a tiempo para ella. Junto a tus nuevos compañeros serás seleccionado para una de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando nuevos alumnos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Larry fueron los cuatro que se encontraban presidiendo la estancia. Una era Rowena, que bebía de una copa con cierto hastío. A lo mejor le lanzaba el contenido a Lady Anna, la cual se mantenía un tanto alejada.

Los otros tres debían ser los restantes fundadores. Cuando ya estuvieron todos los alumnos, uno de ellos se levantó. Apuró su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa, pero no atinó bien y esta se volcó, rodando y cayendo al suelo.

—Bah, es igual. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! —gritó. Se notaba que se había tomado un par de copas. O veinte —. Mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor, y ahora seréis seleccionados para una Casa —se rascó un momento la entrepierna sin ningún pudor —. Para ello tenemos este sombrero que lo hará por nosotros —se pasó el sombrero para secarse la frente perlada de sudor, a lo que el objeto se quejó.

Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron llamados para ser seleccionados. De repente, una bella chica fue llamada.

—¡Ravenclaw, Helen!

 _¿Tendría algo que ver con Rowena Ravenclaw?_ , pensó Larry. A lo mejor. El caso es que le pareció una chica muy guapa y quería jugar a las muñecas con ella. ¿Qué pasa? Tenían once años, eran demasiado jóvenes para que una chispa de amor surgiese entre ellos, por favor.

La chavala había sido enviada a Ravenclaw. Obviamente, porque habría sido una gran putada apellidarte Ravenclaw y acabar en Hufflepuff, por ejemplo. La vergüenza familiar.

—¡Thunder-Pimpampum, Larry!

Larry miró a ambos lados. Al ver que ningún Thunder-Pimpampum, Larry estaba entre ellos, supuso que se referían a él. Una vez le pusieron el Sombrero, pudo oír cómo este hablaba en el interior de su cabeza.

—Me gusta que me den duro.

—Pues vale —contestó Larry.

—¡Slytherin!

Y así empezaba el futuro de Larry Thunder-Grijander en Hogwarts. Obviamente no vamos a ver cómo se desarrollan siete largos años de asistir a clases y hacer exámenes. Nos basta con ir al último año de Larry.

* * *

 _Siete años después_

* * *

Larry se encontraba dentro de una cueva. Había sido un largo viaje hasta Albania, a petición de Rowena Ravenclaw. Durante siete años, Larry había intentado conquistar a Helena Ravenclaw, por todos los medios, desde regalarle flores hasta cantarle serenatas a la luz de la luna. Pero siempre Helena le había respondido lanzándole líquidos a la cara. Por ello, cuando Rowena le pidió que fuese a buscar a su hija (y a su diadema, todo sea dicho), Larry no pudo decir que no. Básicamente porque Rowena, en su lecho de muerte, le había tirado a la cara el agua para sus medicinas.

Y ahí estaba por fin, en Albania. Helena Ravenclaw le miraba atentamente.

—Joder, Larry Thunder-Pesado, te he dicho millones de veces que no saldré contigo. ¿Es que los Slytherin sois idiotas?

—No, Helena, no he venido por ti. ¡Sino por tu diadema!

—Qué fuerte… ¿La prefieres a ella antes que a mí?

—Así es. Tu madre me ha prometido más por la diadema que por ti. Dice que eres un demonio de hija, que no hace carrera contigo. Que ya no puede convencer a los demás fundadores de que te aprueben Encantamientos de primer año tras cinco convocatorias. Es que hay que ser lerda, Helena. Dame la diadema.

—Oh, estoy celosa. Maldita diadema, la quieres a ella. Tú… Tú… ¡arpía!

Y le dio un manotazo a la diadema, cayendo esta al suelo.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Dame la diadema!

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Ya lo creo que te voy a obligar!

Y sacó un puñal que colgaba de su cinturón y se lo clavó en el pecho.

—¡¿Ves lo que me has hecho?! ¡Ahora estaré muerta, idiota!

Larry rodó los ojos.

—¡Pues muérete de una vez! —la sangre le salpicó en su fino jubón del H&M —. Ah, joder, las manchas de sangre son las que peor se quedan. Yo no puedo volver así a Hogwarts, no tengo ropa de recambio.

Y dicho esto, se clavó su propio puñal, manchado de la sangre de Helena, en el pecho. Los dos permanecieron en el suelo.

—Te vas… Te vas a joder, Larry —tosió Helena.

—¿Por…? ¿Por qué?

Helena volvió a toser, pero sonrió. Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre.

—Te has clavado el puñal con mi sangre. Tengo… Tengo sífilis.

—¡Maldita! —gritó Larry.

Y los dos murieron sobre el frío suelo de aquella cueva.

Al rato, los dos aparecieron en Hogwarts, como fantasmas.

—Hasta en la muerte me tienes que seguir, Larry. Mira que eres pesado.

—Cállate, Helena, ahora seré un fantasma sifilítico —se quejó.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Habían aparecido justo en la habitación de Rowena, donde estaba siendo velada por Helga, quien parecía querer estar en otra parte menos allí.

—Hola, madre. Como ves, he vuelto.

—Sí, has vuelto. Muerta, pero has vuelto. ¿Y mi diadema? —preguntó a Larry.

—Esto… ¿Acaso ve que la lleve conmigo?

Rowena rodó los ojos.

—Inútiles —soltó al aire. Y se murió.

—Ah, por fin. Me voy a comer algo —dijo Helga. Y abandonó la estancia.

Los dos fantasmas, por su parte, se miraron.

—Cretino —dijo ella.

—Mamarracha.

—Mercachifle.

—Estirada.

Y así siguieron, Larry y Helena, insultándose. Por los siglos de los siglos.


End file.
